Biomolecular assays may typically have required a readout signal to determine the success or failure of the experiment. Typically, for example, in prior art biomolecular sandwich assays, the analytes or target molecules to be detected may have been bound between biorecognition molecules (BRMs) and marker molecules. In the past, a positive result (and thus detection of the presence of the target molecule) may have been determined by detection of the readout signal, which in some cases may have been a fluorescent signal. The fluorescent signal may heretofore have been produced by excitation of a fluorophore bound to the marker molecule, such that the fluorophore emitted photons in the visible spectrum (i.e., as the fluorescent signal).
Exemplary prior art biomolecular sandwich assays may have included genomic assays, where the BRMs may have been single-stranded DNA immobilized on the surface of a substrate (e.g., a microbead). Similarly, the marker molecules may have included single-stranded marker DNA bound to one or more fluorophores. In operation, such prior art genomic assays may have involved a first hybridization reaction between the BRMs and the target molecules, if present. (The target molecules may have included single-stranded target DNA of interest in the experiment.) Thereafter, such prior art genomic assays may have involved a second hybridization reaction between the marker molecules and the target molecules, if present.
Other exemplary prior art biomolecular sandwich assays may have included immunoassays, where the BRMs may heretofore have been first antibody molecules immobilized on a substrate. Similarly, the marker molecules may heretofore have been second antibody molecules (alternately, “marker antibodies”) bound to one or more fluorophores. In operation, such prior art immunoassays may have involved a first reaction between the BRMs and the target molecules, if present. (The target molecules may have included target antigen molecules, or analytes, of interest in the experiment.) Thereafter, such prior art immunoassays may have involved a second reaction between the marker antibodies and the target antigen molecules, if present.
In the past, it may generally have been thought that molecular fluorophores can provide useful and/or sensitive methods for the detection of binding events in biomolecular assays. Such molecular fluorophores may heretofore have been used, when bound, to provide a fluorescent readout signal. It may generally have been thought that suitable molecular fluorophores might include, for example, fluorescein, rhodamine dyes, or ALEXA FLUOR® series dyes (such as those manufactured by Molecular Probes, Inc. of Eugene, Oreg.). More recently, quantum dots (QDs) may have been considered for potential uses as fluorophores.
It may heretofore have been generally thought that assay sensitivity, and the ability to detect fluorescent readout signals, depends on an ability to observe an emission from a chosen marker fluorophore. Accordingly, much assay sensitivity research to date may have been largely aimed at increasing the ability to observe emissions from chosen marker fluorophores. Related developments may heretofore have, therefore, included highly sensitive photomultiplier tubes, more efficient photon collection optics, and/or the use of microfluidic systems. One or more of these developments may have sought to maximize detection sensitivity for very low fluxes of photons, possibly as might be emitted from a small area in a microarray or microbead biomolecular assay.